


Fools Rush In

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie almost falls off a board linking a roof to a staircase. (Blind Run)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discoveredinalj's April Drabble Challenge - my prompt was 'scaffolding'.

One rickety plank does not scaffolding make, but fast closing danger bids me to make haste, and you are waiting for me on the other side. I have no choice. There is no time for second thoughts or fear. Adrenaline and need propel me forward.

Inevitably, I fall...

But you are there to catch me.

Though my feet tread air and certain death awaits below, I know my life is safe in your sure hands. As you draw me up beside you, our eyes exchange the words we dare not say.

And, in the midst of chaos, we find peace.


End file.
